


Eros Struck

by Militem (ava_militem)



Series: A King's Possessions [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Groping, Jealousy, Kissing, Rough Sex, Second Time, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/pseuds/Militem
Summary: After the Elder slept with his new knight, he decided it couldn't happen again. Even if she's a fantastic soldier and never falls out of line and he can't stop thinking about her...





	Eros Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about 4 months after 'When We Were Young'. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. 
> 
> Thank you to Tess1978 for reading this over ♥ Please visit her inspirational works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978

Arthur was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Knight Trudy King’s chipper laugh drew his attention. She had reacted to something the lancer she was speaking to said, which caused the Elder to immediately tamp down the urge to send the lancer on a supply run back to the Citadel. Four long months had passed since they had been together, and the memory still made Arthur blush crimson. 

The Elder had tamped down any future relations with the young woman when they had woken late in the night. Spoken like a new rule, Trudy had given him a smile and a firm _Yes, Sir_ and had been nothing but a perfect soldier since that time. She exalted under Paladin Danse’s guidance and quickly made friends amongst the crew, Arthur included.

Her tales of the old world never ceased to amaze him. The knowledge she possessed was a pristine book and he yearned to drink it all in. All too often Arthur found himself lost in her stories, her voice, imagining himself beside her, only to regain his senses when Proctor Quinlan’s dull tone pulled him out of his daydreaming. He often listened to the recorded holotapes in the evening when she was away on missions.

Trudy and the lancer, who he knew as Francis Sage, walked past him towards the flight deck. The tight-knit control he had over his desires waxed when she smiled at him and just like that his longing for her returned as quickly as the blush on his cheeks. He watched her walk down the hall, wearing her uniform and combat gear, with a rifle slung over her shoulder. She laughed again at something Sage said and placed a hand on his shoulder. A perverse feeling of jealousy had him following the pair.

Arthur recalled she was off duty for the next 24 hours and knew she wasn’t cleared to leave the Airport. He idly thought she could be philandering with Sage which flared an emotion he didn’t have a name for and filled him with intense but misplaced possessiveness.

The pair descended the flight deck ladder before exiting the ship. Arthur waited a moment before slipping out the door behind them. He stopped abruptly when he came face to face with Knight King.

“If I didn’t know you better…” she began with a smile on her face, “I could have sworn you were following me, Elder Maxson.”

Arthur opened and closed his mouth without a word before replying, “I’m the Elder and free to go where I please aboard my ship, Knight King.”

Those beautiful golden eyes bore into him, sending a pulse of heat through his body, “Of course, Elder. Was there something else you needed?”

“Why are you in your equipment on your leisure day?” Arthur asked pointedly.

With a quirk of her eyebrow, Trudy unflinchingly replied, “Knight Taggart came down with a bad case of…” she leaned in and whispered, “the wasteland runs. He ate molerat on a stick...”

She nodded her head in sympathy while wearing a face that failed to mask her mild amusement. 

He hummed and smiled, “Than allow me to escort you to your post.”

They started walking towards the bow of the ship, side by side. Arthur was aware but uncaring of his proximity to his Knight, simply wanting to bask in her presence alone. 

“I’ve frequently seen you in the company of Lancer Sage as of late,” he stated, “Are you...involved?”

Trudy stopped and gave him a stern look, “Elder Maxson, who I enjoy the company of on my own time is of no concern to yours.”

“As Elder, I think it is,” he retorted, “We don’t have secrets in the Brotherhood, Knight.”

“You’re jealous.”

Arthur balked, “I am not!”

“You make it your business to know your soldier’s relationships then?”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “I… Make myself aware.”

She hummed and crossed her arm over her chest before walking to her post. The rifle she carried was unslung from her shoulder and placed against the Prydwen’s hull.

“Arthur I know jealousy and it’s unbecoming on you,” she said matter-of-factly, “Jealousy breeds distrust and stops one from thinking clearly. Not to mention your inquiries into my life are a little concerning.” 

A swell of anger rose in him at her accusation but his own logic won out. She was right, he’d allowed his infatuation with her to cloud his reason and logic and his behaviour had become unnervingly obsessive. There was a time and a place for focused obsession but chasing her like prey was not only ungentlemanly but unsuitable for a man of his station. Sarah would not have approved in the slightest.

“I am sorry, Trudy,” he apologized, “I can’t explain my actions and my behaviour was immature.”

Feeling rattled, Arthur turned to gaze to the ruins of former Boston. The wasteland had changed dramatically from Trudy’s pre-war life and many customs he was sure were dead, but among the Brotherhood chivalry and respect were not. 

“Lancer Sage is a good friend,” she said, “I have been helping him woo a fellow another soldier.”

“Certainly not my business,” Arthur replied honestly. 

Trudy had hopped up on a crate, her feet dangling off the side as she took a sip from her canteen. 

“No,” she was staring at him, “Everyone needs a little privacy. Especially when they are sleeping five feet away from one another on the most reverberating vessel ever created. A little trust goes a long way, Arthur.”

The sound of his name on her lips sent a thrill through him, “I’m well aware of that. My own life is an open book and I forget that we each have our own lives and thoughts.”

“You’re only human, Arthur,” she stated with a hint of sorrow, “Exceptional, but still human.”

Arthur walked over and smiled at her, “As you frequently enjoy telling me.”

A lock of her white hair that had fallen out of its bun and he resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear. Before the war, she told him her hair was long and black. After her cryostasis it had fallen out and when it regrew it was white. In Arthur’s eyes, she was lovely, complex, intelligent and he thought about her all too often. 

If not for plans set in motion before her arrival he would dare think more of a future together with her. The west coast Elders had propositioned a marriage to the eldest daughter of the Veel family, a name as old as Maxson in terms of Brotherhood history. Initially, the arrangement did not trouble him, in fact, he had forgotten altogether until a rather awkward conversation with Paladin Danse. However, the more time he spent with Trudy, the more he fantasized about a life together with her.

“Arthur, as pretty as your eyes are, your staring is weirding me out,” she said airily. She reached out and took his hand, “What’s on your mind.”

He gave her hand a squeeze but didn’t let go, instead reached and took her other hand in his own, “I was thinking about what I want.”

“Oh, so selfish,” she grinned, her eyes lighting up mischievously, “And what is it that Elder Maxson wants?”

“I don’t know,” his breath hitched when she released his hands and ran them up his leather-clad forearms, “but Arthur would like to kiss you.”

Brushing the loose lock of her hair behind her ear, Arthur leaned in. Trudy closed the space between them as she cupped his face in her hands, running her fingers through his beard and making him shudder with need. The need to kiss her, devour her, have her again. 

Before he could change his mind he kissed her, open mouth, his tongue delving into her welcoming mouth so he could taste her. Any timidity fleeted when she kissed him back with so much intensity his knees weakened. Arthur placed his hand behind her head and tipped her back slightly as he shifted his body closer to her. Trudy’s hands slid down his body, she grabbed his hips and pulled them together, closing the distance between them. The heat of her seeped through the fabric of his uniform. 

Intense and gasping, Arthur lost himself in the sensation of her lips, her tongue, the feeling of her hands roaming over the fabric of his jumpsuit. 

Panting they broke apart. Trudy knotted her fist into his jacket before pushing it off his shoulders and he let it fall to the steel deck. If there was a chill in the air, Arthur didn’t feel it. He was focused on undoing the straps that help her combat chest piece on, intent on seeing her gorgeous body once again. Anyone could walk around the corner but Arthur didn’t care, he was the Elder after all, and this was his ship. 

With all the pieces of her armor removed, Arthur grabbed her hips and began to kiss her neck. She shuddered and gasped as she slipped her hands around his waist. Hooking her legs behind his thighs, she pressed her core against his hardening cock. Arthur bucked his hips, the sensation overwhelming him as he gasped against her pulse. 

“Trudy,” he called breathlessly.

“I want you, Arthur,” she breathed. 

With expert precision from years of routine, Arthur undid the belt and buckles of his suit, baring himself to her. Trudy pulled off her own uniform, pushing down to her hips before she reached out to pull him in for another searing kiss, her hands roamed over his bare torso.

Soft as he remembered, Arthur grabbed handfuls of her flesh, wanting to feel every inch of her. He kissed her on her neck, undid her bra before he licked at her dark umber nipple, making it pebble. With his thumb he brushed the other, drawing gasps from her as she grabbed fistfuls of his coffee coloured hair and arched into him. The sounds she made turned his insides to liquid fire.

Driven by the craving to see her writhe under his touch and have her claw at him more, Arthur kisses his way to her hip. He turned his gaze to her, saw her eyes wide, already half-wild as she shifted her weight to push her uniform over her hips. The uniform hung around her ankles. 

Arthur ran his hand down her stomach to her mons, circling her clit with his thumb. She was so slick already, his fingers sliding through her fold easily. Any moans or curses she made were lost in his mouth as he kissed and nipped at her lips hungrily.

With the jumpsuit stuck on her boots and Arthur eager to taste her, he shifted, placing her legs on his shoulders and laid her on the crate. He dipped his head between her thighs and licked her slit. Focused on her cries of pleasure as his guide, Arthur delved in, lapping at her despite his inexperience. 

“Ah, r-right there, Arthur,” she muttered.

When he looked at her, the sight of her hooded eyes and open mouth made his cock throb. With his lips on her clit, he sucked, humming as she cried out his name loud enough that he worried others would here. The exposure and voyeurism added an edge he wasn’t expecting. So what if his soldiers saw, he was the Elder and was more than capable of being with whomever he wanted.

Arthur grabbed her by the hips as her thighs tightened around his head, her hand tugged at his roots. The thick, alluring scent of her was heady and drove him wild. He pushed his tongue into her, tasting her, and gently ran his teeth over her nub. She cursed and pulled at his hair, telling him to do it again, which drew from him a muffled moan. Her thighs were quivering as her cries became more shrill. 

Though the thought of her coming to his mouth was near irresistible, Arthur wanted to feel her come on his cock. He began to extract himself from between her thighs when she tightened her legs around his head.

“Don’t. Stop,” she growled through tight teeth.

Arthur groaned in return, obeying her command and delving in once more. The crotch of his jumpsuit was straining against his erection.

He pushed two fingers into her as he lapped at her clit. Trudy’s hands dug into his hair again as she began grinding against his mouth, slurring her words incoherently. Her body tightened around his fingers. When Arthur sucked on his clit and buried his fingers deep within her as she came with a loud cry. 

Arthur slipped out from between her thighs and pushed his uniform past his knees. He grabbed her roughly and flipped her to her chest was pressed against the crate before grabbing his dick with shaking hands and pushing into her. The pulsing of her walls around him weakened his knees. He drove into her hard and fast, his own orgasm fast approaching. 

He clapped a hand over her mouth after she called out a shrill, _yes, Arthur, yes_. As orgulous as Arthur felt when he heard her call out his name, again and again, he couldn’t afford someone hearing him. Her stifled moans and the feeling of her pulsing body quickly pulled him close to release. Arthur leaned back as he fucked her and watched his cock slide in and out of her wet pussy. 

Bending over her, Arthur pressed his face into the crook of her neck, her back against his chest. With handfuls of her hips, Arthur thrusted into her a few more time before his orgasm slammed through him. Hips flush together, he spent himself deep within her and collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were panting heavily, sweat slicked and weak from release. He placed a line of kisses across her shoulders between breaths. She hummed in satisfaction, her body pleasantly warm against his.

“Jesus Christ, Arthur….” she panted, “You’re an animal.”

Concerned that he was crushing her, Arthur went to step away, only to get tangled in his uniform and stumble and land on his ass. He’d tried to grab Trudy which lead to them both in a tangled heap on the floor. 

The flush of his face deepened at her comment and embarrassment, “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, that was amazing,” she cut off any reply by when she wrapped an arm around his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

The cool wind against his sweaty skin made Arthur shudder involuntarily, and brought his attention to the face he was sitting on the bow of the Prydwen with his clothing askew. He kissed Trudy once more before getting to his feet and helping her up.

Once their clothing was replaced, Arthur pulled out a cigarette and sat heavily on the wooden crate they had just sullied. He pulled out his lighter and lit the smoke. Trudy was standing and watching him, a beautiful smile on her face. He patted the crate next to himself.

“Can’t sit while I’m on duty,” she said.

Arthur exhaled a pillar of smoke into the air before he smiled back, “Your Elder commands it.”

With a playful roll of her eyes, she sauntered over and hopped up on the crate, close enough her thigh pressed against his. He offered her the lit cigarette, which she took a pull from.

“So,” she began, “Have you change your mind about...us?”

Arthur’s heart clenched painfully. There was so much hanging between them he didn’t know where to being. Not only his role as Elder but the fact he had a suitor and was expected to marry and have children and he didn’t know what Trudy wanted. He knew her past but very little about her personally, her dreams.

“I appreciate your company, Knight, I do,” he began, “and as much as I wish it to continue, it cannot.”

She frowned at him, “Arthur you’re driving me nuts with this flip-flopping. We don’t have to get married and have kids, but you can’t keep changing your mind.”

Arthur took a long drag and looked away from her golden eyes. He exhaled and sighed, “I have a suitor.”

He waited for a retaliatory comment or anger at his admission, only, Trudy laughed, “Oh my gosh, of course, you do!”

After the shock passed he too laughed, though he wasn’t sure why.

“How long have you known?” she asked as she plucked the cigarette from his hand.

“Technically, years. I’d forgotten until I...uh… asked for some advice from a friend,” he admitted.

He watched Trudy take a drag of the smoke, nodding, “I guess that’s customary again? Arranged marriages?”

A frown passed over his face, “No. I… my situation is unique. As you know, I am the last Maxson. That name carries with it a burden I don’t think you understand. My forefathers founded our order and it is up to me to see us through an uncertain future while maintaining the tenants that have held us together through the centuries you slept through.”

He flinched when Trudy interlaced her finger with his. She had tossed the spent butt away at some point, “I know the weight some names carry. King was once associated with equity, human right, leadership.”

“I know who Martin Luther King Jr. is, Trudy. I’m well read,” Arthur boasted before he breathed another sigh, “I am arranged to marry another, but if we are being honest and open, I now have my reservations.”

He squeezed her hand and left his true thoughts unspoken. What was laid out for him was the future of the Brotherhood of Steel and what was best for the Order. Unity between the separated East and West, along with the power and promise it brought. 

Trudy reached up and turned his face towards hers, kissing him gently on the lips before pulling away and leaving Arthur chasing her.

“If we’re telling secrets I have one for you,” she smiled, “I only spread my legs for handsome, bearded, blue-eyed men with excellent coats and black uniforms.”

Before Arthur could kiss her, Trudy hopped off the crate and out of reach, “I’m sorry, Elder, but you’re being a terrible distraction and I have a post to guard. Just think of all the super mutants and raiders that could have snuck on board.”

Arthur lunged towards her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her close, “Consider yourself relieved of duty, for the time being, Knight King.”

As the sun began to slip below the ruins of Boston, Arthur tipped his head and kissed his knight.

\---

“Hey bird-brain,” Trudy called out playfully to Lancer Sage, “No smoking on deck.”

The man was leaning against the railing beside the vertibird he was assigned to with a lit cigar dangling from his lips. He smiled as his counterpart approached, 

“Ivory, staying out of trouble?” he asked, amused, “And uh, it’s Wings, remember.”

“Hell no, where’s the fun in that?” she passed him a closed envelope as she plucked the cigar from his mouth, “Be careful or I’ll report you to KC Kells.”

Sage rolled his eyes and tucked the envelope in his pocket. His tone lowered, “What goodies did you bring me today?”

“List of Brotherhood Agents in DC,” she winked, “Oh, and tell Deacon he owes me a crate of Nuka Cola.”

The agent shook his head and called after her, “Clear headed, remember?”

With a dismissive wave over her shoulder, Trudy headed back towards the Prydwen interior, “Yeah, yeah.”

_Too late._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't promise I am going to continue this because I can't plan anything. Maybe there will be more, maybe not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can always come to find me on Tumblr if you want to know what happens next. Maybe I will have figured it out :D


End file.
